


So Loud

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Psiioniic has enjoys how the Signless can't seem to keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Loud

”How’th that?”

"It’s fine just…slow down."

Psiioniic is fucking melting. It’s unbearably hot inside the Signless and extremely tight. He currently has one bulge in a candy-red nook and the other in the wastechute. Signless is too small to take both the Psiioniic’s bulges in his nook so he settled with just one. However, Signless insisted on taking the other in the wastechute, something about privileges or something. Hence, their position: Signless in Psiioniic’s lap, holding perfectly still as Psiioniic wriggles his bulges deep inside.

After a few minutes, Signless moves, raising his hips and lowering back down. A loud whine escapes the smaller troll and Psiioniic rubs his hands along his grubscars.

"Careful, wouldn’t want your luthuth to find out about your wathtechute kink hehe."

"Shut your fucking- hNnNhH!"

Psiioniic begins to push his hips up into Signless’s and both holes clench around his bulges. Psiioniic breathes a shaky sigh as he begins a slow rhythm, hands placed firmly on Signless’s hips. He’s so LOUD! It’s probably the most arousing thing to see Signless try to hold back his heated noises and failing miserably. His face is flushed bright crimson, fangs digging into his bottom lip and eyebrows turned upward in concentration. 

"You’re quite beautiful like thith."

Signless just frowns the best he can and it’s the most endearing thing Psiioniic has ever seen. He can’t help but thrust up faster, causing Signless to yip and mewl and he’s forced to cover his mouth with his hands to muffle his noises. Psiioniic sits up and removes his hands and kisses him, swallowing every sweet sound.

Signless wraps his arms around Psiioniic’s neck and rolls his hips down erratically. He’s close now. Signless slams his hips down once and practically screeches into Psiioniic’s mouth. Psionic groans low and grinds his hips up into his before releasing, filling up both holes to the brim with his material.

"That… that was…incredible."

"You theemed to be enjoying it enough. Never pegged you for the needy type."

Signless frowns weakly and smacks Psiioniic’s chest with a harrumph. He really is quite adorable.


End file.
